The present invention comprises a new Cuphea, botanically known as Cuphea ramosissima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cunapibi’.
‘Cunapibi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cunapibi’ has very small, light purple and red-purple bi-colored flowers, medium green foliage, vigorous, compact but decumbent and well-branched and very floriferous plant habit.
‘Cunapibi’ is a F5 generation and originates from a self-ing hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, seedling from F4 seed received from a seed bank in Ohio, USA, identified as ‘E0081-2’ with red-purple bicolored flowers and larger, lighter green foliage, and is less floriferous.
The pollination was made in August 2005. The resultant seed was sown in March 2006.
‘Cunapibi’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in May 2006 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cunapibi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.